


Difficult Gifts

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: DaCosta, debating a gift for his commander.





	Difficult Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> for Drabble Zone, 'on the other hand'

DaCosta looked at the shelf and debated. He'd promised a souvenir-- he always promised a souvenir --and he did want to bring back something. He just didn't want to bring back anything ordinary. Probably better to do one of these regional flavors; even if it was terrible it'd still be interesting in some way or other...

But on the other hand, there was no reason to purposely go for the bizarre, except that it was a regional flavor. And was it bizarre? DaCosta certainly wasn't that discerning when it came to coffee. However...

He gave up and bought two bags.


End file.
